Episode 8786 (4th December 2015)
Plot After a sleepless night, Sarah asks the nurse not to tell any of her visitors about her pregnancy. Audrey, Gail and Bethany discuss Sarah’s accident and how she was rowing with David before she tripped. Kylie’s suspicious. Johnny tells Kate he enjoyed his night at the industry dinner. Sally overhears the two of them arranging to have lunch at the bistro. Telling Craig that her dad is away, Caitlin suggests he comes round. Nervously, Craig agrees. Carla and Nick agree to start telling everyone their news, though Nick confesses that he’s not looking forward to Gail finding out. Sophie praises Michael for his Good Samaritan nomination and he squirms with embarrassment. Kylie walks into Sarah’s hospital room and overhears David apologising to his sister. She’s suspicious as to what he’s got to be sorry about. Tim brings Sarah a peace offering and is told he’s already forgiven. Sally invites Sophie to lunch at the bistro. Johnny appears in the paper, pictured at the do. Carla tells him and Aidan about her engagement. They’re pleased for her. Billy tells Gail he’s been worried about Sarah, making her mother concerned that he means she's suicidal. At the bistro, Sally tries to match-make between Sophie and Kate, getting them to agree to go out as part of a group with Sean and Billy. Sarah assures Gail she wasn’t trying to take her own life and was run over by accident. Nick congratulates Michael on his nomination and tells him the awards ceremony will be taking place in the bistro. He feels even worse. Craig confides in Faye that he’s worried about having sex with Caitlin. Nick and Carla call at No.8 and tell Bethany and Gail their news. Bethany is enthusiastic whereas Gail is quietly caustic. Michael starts to get annoyed at all the praise coming his way. Johnny gives Nick a quiet warning not to let Carla down. Carla confides in Michelle her worries about Gail’s reaction and the possibility of Nick changing his mind. The sonographer shows Sarah her baby for the first time and the enormity of her situation hits home. Gail tells David about Billy’s comments. Kylie confronts David, accusing him of pushing Sarah in front of the van to stop her from blabbing. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh Guest cast *Nurse - Emma Bispham *Caitlin Ryan - Eve Gordon *Sonographer - Joyce Veheary Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Sarah's room, corridor and sonography room Notes *Sarah Platt informs the Sonographer that it has been eleven years since her last pregnancy scan. This occurred in Episode 5743 (26th April 2004). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kylie assumes the worst about her husband; Gail reacts to Nick and Carla's news; and Michael feels uneasy as people praise him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,570,000 viewers (16th place). Notable dialogue Michelle Connor (about Gail Rodwell): "That one could win the lottery and still sour milk at a thousand paces." Category:2015 episodes